SECRETLY LOVING YOU - JinKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Jin tersenyum senang melihat sang magnae sebahagia itu hanya karena sebuah es krim. Jin, Jungkook, Hoseok #JinKook
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secretly Loving You**

 **Cast: Jin, Jungkook, Hoseok #JinKook**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]  
**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan itu dimulai, tapi detak jantung Jin akhir-akhir ini sering berdetak dengan cepat setiap ia melihat senyuman magnae kesayangannya itu.

Jin bahkan tidak menyadari, sejak kapan Jungkook sering hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Kali ini Jin tengah termenung menatap ke arah luar jendela. "Doooor!" teriak Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mengangetkan Jin.

"Yaaaa, kau mengagetkanku Jungkookie" sahut Jin.

"Miaaaaaan~ Hehehe..." sahut Jungkook dengan senyuman polosnya itu. Rasanya Jin ingin mencubit pipinya yang lucu itu, tapi Jin menahan dirinya.

"Mengapa kau termenung hyeong?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya sedang berpikir sesuatu saja, ada apa Jungkookie?"

"Aku bosan di dorm hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

"YEAAAAAAAAY~" Jungkook meloncat kegirangan. "Ayo hyeong~ Ayooo~ Kajjaaaaa~"

Jin tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan Jungkook. "Sebentar, hyeong ganti baju dulu ya"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tunggu disini ya hyeong~"

Tak lama kemudian Jin sudah bersiap dengan jaket dan sneakersnya. "Ayo, Jungkookie... Mau kemana kita?"

"Hmmmmmmm... Makan es krim~~~~ Aku ingin makan es krim di kafe dekat mini market itu hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan suara imutnya.

"Ayo~" sahut Jin. Jungkook langsung menggandeng lengan Jin dan berjalan bersama Jin.

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Jantung Jin kembali berdetak dengan cepat. " _Semoga Jungkook tidak mendengarnya_ " sahut Jin dalam hati.

"Whoaaa~ Udara sore ini sangat segar hyeeeeong~" teriak Jungkook sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jin, kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil~" sahut Jin sambil tertawa.

"Usiaku jauh dibawahmu hyeong~ Hehehehe..." sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aigooooo~" Jin mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

Mereka pun sampai di cafe yang menjual es krim kesukaan Jungkook. Mereka memesan pesanan mereka kemudian duduk untuk memakan es krim yang mereka pesan itu.

Lidah Jungkook terus menjilati es krim yang ada di genggamannya. Jin terus memperhatikan Jungkook. " _Seandainya aku bisa mencicipi lidah itu_ " Pikirannya mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"Hyeong, ada apa di wajahku?" tanya Jungkook, membuyarkan lamunan kotor Jin.

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa, ada es krim di sudut bibirmu" sahut Jin, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari alam imajinasinya.

"Es krimnya sangat enaaaak~"

Jin tersenyum senang melihat magnae nya sebahagia itu hanya karena sebuah es krim.

Tak lama kemudian es krim mereka pun habis. "Mau kemana lagi kita?" tanya Jin.

"Aku mau makan bulgogi hyeong~ bulgogiiiii~" sahut Jungkook, matanya bersinar-sinar penuh antusias.

Jin pun mengajak Jungkook ke restaurant yang terkenal akan kenikmatan bulgoginya. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam restaurant itu ketika mereka tiba.

"Waaaaah~ Hoseok hyeoooong~" Jungkook berteriak kecil ketika melihat Hoseok ada disana, sedang duduk di meja sendirian. Hoseok langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah Jin dan Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jin terkejut melihat Hoseok ternyata juga ada disana. " _Padahal aku berharap bisa berduaan dengan Jungkook seharian ini_ " gumam Jin dalam hati.

Jin dan Jungkook menghampiri meja tempat Hoseok duduk.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Jin. Hoseok mengangguk. "Duduk saja disini bersamaku" sahut Hoseok.

"Okeeeee~" seru Jungkook sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Hoseok. Jin akhirnya duduk di kursi depan Jungkook, berhadap-hadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan pesanannya.

"Kau sudah pesan?" tanya Jin kepada Hoseok. "Iya, aku sudah memesan. Tinggal tunggu pesananku matang" jawab Hoseok.

"Tunggu kami hyeong~ Kita makan bersama, oke?" sahut Jungkook. Hoseok tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. "Oke, call~" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan magnaenya itu..

Jin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedekatan Hoseok dan Jungkook. Memang benar, Jungkook adalah magnae kesayangan semua hyeongnya. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela dalam hati Jin melihat kedekatannya dengan para hyeong yang lain, namun Jin juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Pesanan Hoseok datang. Ia tidak langsung memakan tapi menunggu pesanan Jin dan Jungkook juga datang agar mereka makan bersama.

Setelah semua pesanan komplit datang, mereka langsung melahap makanan yang ada. Sesekali Hoseok mengelap bibir Jungkook.

"Aigoo~ Kau sudah besar tapi makanmu masih seperti anak kecil~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Jin hanya bisa ikut tersenyum dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka berencana akan kembali ke dorm.

"Ayo, Hoseok hyeong~ Kita pulang bersama~" sahut Jungkook. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan Jungkookie~ Kau kembali duluan saja bersama Jin hyeong."

Akhirnya mereka berpisah di depan restaurant itu. Kini hanya tinggal Jin dan Jungkook yang berjalan berdua menuju dorm.

"Jin hyeong~ Gumawo~ Traktiran es krim dan bulgoginya~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Jin mengangguk sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Aku paling senang pergi bersama Jin hyeoooong~" sahut Jungkook sambil melompat-lompat kecil, berjalan beriringan dengan Jin.

Sesekali Jungkook menendang kerikil yang ada di dekat sepatunya, sesekali ia melompat-lompat kecil. Jin bisa melihat betapa bahagianya Jungkook sore itu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan dorm. Jin menarik tangan Jungkook ketika Jungkook berniat masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Jungkookie~ Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin hyeong bicarakan~" sahut Jin sambil menatap mata Jungkook.

"Ada apa hyeong?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi polosnya itu, menatap Jin.

DUG! DUG!

Jantung Jin kembali berdetak kencang melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang seimut itu. Bibir mungil Jungkook itu benar-benar membuat pikiran Jin melantur kemana-mana.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, masih sambil menatap Jin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ahhh~" Jin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa hyeong?"

"Ah.. Uhhh... Gwenchana Jungkookie~" sahut Jin sambil mengacak-acak poni Jungkook.

"Katamu ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Uhmmm.. Lupakan... Kapan-kapan saja kuberitahukan padamu" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengajak Jungkook masuk ke dalam dorm.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Oke hyeong~" sahutnya sambil masuk ke dalam dorm sambil menggandeng lengan Jin.

Jin melirik Jungkook sekilas, lalu berbicara dalam hatinya, " _Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa memahami apa arti cinta. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk bisa mengerti apa itu cinta. Aku rasa lebih baik sementara ini aku mencintainya diam-diam. Aku tidak mau pernyataan cintaku menjadi beban untuknya saat ini._ "

" _Suatu saat nanti, ketika ia sudah lebih dewasa, ketika ia sudah bisa memahami perasaanku padanya, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku ini._ " sahut Jin lagi dalam hatinya.

-END-

 **Note: jeng jeng jeng~ FF gaje lagi XD btw, thx buat semua yang udah bersedia baca, jangan lupa direview :) gumawo~ /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**reply for review yang masuk ya :)**

 **Yeka : hehehehe :)**

 **Guest : mohon ditunggu ya, saya usahain bikin sekuelnya :)**

 **Han Eun Kyo : Jin nya masih sabar nunggu Jungkook agak dewasaan dikit/? :)**

 **YulJeon : wkwkw iya saya usahain bikin sekuelnya, please wait ya :)**

 **Reechan07 : wah saya dibilang keren/? #gagalpaham XD masa FF JinKook jarang? padahal madhyeong-magnae line ini sweet juga loh waks XD**

 **diannurmayasari15 : semanis senyum jin/? oke please wait ya untuk sekuelnya :)**

 **DozhilaChika : WHOAAAA~ Makasih udah dibilang daebak :) #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk #abaikan XD Alurnya kaga ketebak? Masa? Thx a lot pujiannya, jadi mau nangis/? XD Couple FF saya antimainstream ya? Hehehe... Soalnya ngerasa greget aja sama beberapa couple BTS yang manis2 gini tapi jarang ada FF nya, makanya kepikiran bikin :)**

 **Masih jawaban buat DozhilaChika :** **" _aku paling suka sama author yang kayak gini. Bikin ff dengan couple random. dan bukan hanya peduli pada review, follow dan fave._ " Emang ada auhtor yang mikirin masalah follow sama fave? Saya malah ga tau sama sekali ngecek followers sama yang favorite in saya itu gimana caranya wkwkw Saya emang suka nulis cerita, jadi tiap ada ide yang melintas di otak, langsung diketik, trus jadilah sebuah FF, trus dipost deh hehehe :) Perkara pada mau baca apa kaga sih belakangan, yg penting saya berusaha menyampaikan apa yang terlintas di benak saya :) Dan alhamdulillah lumayan banyak respon positif yg saya terima :) Thx thx a lot ya buat semua pujiaannya, sini saya peluk dulu/? #abaikan XD VHope ada kan yg "My Golden Ring"? YoonSeok juga ada itu yg "My First Kiss My Valentine" sama "Sekuel My First Kiss My Valentine" :)**

 **whoaaa~ ternyata FF singkat ini lumayan dapet respon positif :) oke, untuk semua readers yang minta sekuel akan saya usahakan bikin sekuelnya, please wait ya :) jangan lupa baca FF saya lainnya :) thx all for reading and review :) /bows/**


	3. Link Sekuel

**Kabar baik jeng jeng jeng**

 **Sekuelnya udah ada ya, silakan dicek :)**

 **Maaf kalo kurang sesuai ekspektasi :( /bows/**

 **Ini linknya ya :) Selamat membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya :)**

 **s/11809492/1/SEKUEL-SECRETLY-LOVING-YOU-JinKook-FF**


End file.
